


Many a Poem

by severity_softly



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were practically married anyway, and everyone knew it. It was just convincing Vince of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many a Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely innerslytherin, even though this isn't one of her fandoms. Originally published July 2009.

Howard was going to do it. He was brave. He was a lady killer, after all, and he'd never failed to arouse interest wherever he directed it. Arousing Vince's interest was no different. They were practically married anyway, and everyone knew it. It was just convincing Vince of this.

 _Not a problem_ , he told himself. _Howard Moon is a man of intellect and romance. I will pursue this the way I would any venture, with poise and confidence_.

"What are we doing here, Howard?"

The poise was slightly more difficult to hold onto when those word came out of Vince's mouth, which was curled ever so slightly in that adorable impish smile.

"It is a place where many a poet has come to write, Vince. A place of noble beauty."

"It's a park," Vince said, watching Howard.

"A noble and poetic park," Howard replied.

"It's a bit of a dump."

Howard clenched his jaw. This was why he loved Vince. The bickering. They could bicker for hours and not strangle one another. "Some might find the... urban decay quite inspiring."

"Inspiring?"

"You wouldn't know, Vince; you're not a poet," Howard snapped, but he shook out the blanket and put it on the ground anyway.

"What, are you a poet now?" Vince asked, grinning and sitting down.

"I've always been a poet. What you don't know about me could fill a book, sir."

Vince just snorted and opened the picnic basket, looking surprised when he pulled out a bottle of wine. He looked up at Howard, his mouth open, and Howard decided to divert attention from the romantic gesture.

"I've published many a poem," he said quickly, and Vince blinked at him.

Then he seemed to pull his thoughts together, and he smiled. "You have not."

"I have."

"Haven't," Vince insisted.

"You don't--"

"Where have you been published?" Vince demanded.

Howard immediately shook his head. "That's... not important," he said, not wanting Vince to know he was just trying to impress him.

"We've been friends since we were little," Vince said. "Never once have you ever written a poem." When Howard shook his head, Vince added, "Go on then, give me a poem. Right now."

"Ah..." Howard scrambled for a response, and all he came up with was, "I can't produce under this kind of pressure. I am an artist."

Vince snorted again. "I can't believe this; you are such a faker." He kept grinning as he poured them wine in plastic cups, and handed one to Howard.

Howard made sure their fingers touched, but Vince didn't seem to notice. He was just bouncing in place to some music inside his head, looking up at the stars. Howard followed his gaze to the moon, and thought hard. _Poem, poem, poem. C'mon, just say something_.

"The moon is a... many petaled flower of... milk and cheese." _Oh dear God_.

"A flower of milk and cheese?" Vince asked, his grin wide.

"It's a metaphor."

"A metaphor for what?"

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand," Howard snapped, then lifted a hand in reverie to the moon. "The moon is a many petaled flower of milk and cheese. Or honey. Whichever... Its milky light shines down upon us in the darkness of the evening, lighting us with it luminescent benevolence." Oh, this was going well now. He looked down from the moon to Vince. "Lighting the curves of your face, your lips, the threads of gold running through your flowy shirt."

Vince's expression was slowly starting to look sort of surprised. _He's shocked by the force of my love, by the blinding gravitational pull he feels. He's frightened, and I can soothe him_.

"The light caresses your body, casting the glittery bulge of your manhood into shadow."

"Oh my God," Vince managed.

"Don't fight it, Vince," Howard murmured, cupping Vince's cheek in his hand. "It's too strong."

"Howard, you've gone--"

Before Vince could finish his thought, Howard leaned in and covered Vince's lips with his own. Vince tensed, but Howard pushed him down into the ground, Vince's long hair spilling over the edge of the blanket and into the grass.

"You're beautiful," Howard breathed when the kiss broke, sliding his hand down Vince's side.

"You're mental," Vince replied, but when Howard kissed him again, Vince shifted under him and tentatively kissed back. It emblazoned Howard, and he slid a hand under the ruffled edge of Vince's shirt. "Howard, we're in a park."

"Would you go home with me, then?" Howard panted, aligning his hips with Vince's.

"We live together," Vince said, giving Howard a look that was meant to be annoyed, but just made Howard want to kiss him again.

"You know what I meant," he said.

"This is insane."

"About as insane as you drive me, baby," Howard said, smiling. He slid his hand over Vince's skin and felt Vince shiver, then kissed him again. This time Vince's kiss was more certain. 

"I dunno about this," Vince said cautiously when they broke apart, in spite of what his lips had implied a moment before. He nudged Howard, and Howard sat up, his eyes never leaving Vince's.

"Just give it a chance," he said, and watched as Vince's eyes went from skeptical to appreciative.

"All right," he said.

"You won't regret it," Howard assured him. "Shall we... ah, go?"

Vince looked thoughtful, then shook his head. "No, I sort of like it here. It's, you know..." He made a vague gesture. "...Noble and poetic and all." Howard grinned, and after a moment, Vince returned it.

"Can we... can we still kiss a bit more?" Howard asked after a few pounding heartbeats.

Vince shrugged, smiling slowly. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Howard's heart gave a little jump, and he slid closer to Vince on the blanket.


End file.
